Midnight Strolls
by Crumpet04
Summary: When Hermione gets stuck with Draco as a guard partner things get out of hand. HHr or DHr. Who will Hermione choose?
1. Head Boy troubles

Midnight Strolls

"Hermione dear. Are you ready to go? We're going to be late. Remember you have to be to king's cross early because you're Head Girl" Hermione's mother shouted up the stairwell that lead to Hermione's attic bedroom.

"I'm coming; I promise I'll be down in a minute." Hermione was trying to rush, but there was only so much you could do with her hair the muggle way. It took hours over the summer to get it looking decent. She couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts, and the world she belonged in. She only wished that her parents could belong in it too. She loved them dearly, and even though they tried to understand they just couldn't. They couldn't understand half of what happened to Hermione in her six years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over the years she just stopped telling them. Sure she'd tell them the basics. You know, 'school was fun' or 'I learned a lot'. Stuff like that. The other stuff she just couldn't explain. The worst of the things were the boys. She knew that just because the boys at her school happened to have magic powers didn't mean that they weren't boys, but they were _different_ just like _everything _else in her world. She tried to stay away from the boys.

"Took you long enough dumpling."

"Yeah, dad but I had to fix my hair. You know that us girls can't go anywhere with their hair a mess."

"I suppose so." Her father looked down at his little girl. His only child that lead a life that didn't, and he might as well admit it, couldn't involve him. "We better go Miss Headgirl." His baby was headgirl. It was great, but she was headgirl of a school he knew nothing about. She was supposed to go to _his_ old private school. They had it all set up. _Everything_. Then she got that letter from the first of many owls.

"Is everything ok Dad?" Hermione's father looked very solemn, very unlike himself.

"Yes, I was just thinking."

The trio arrived at King's cross an hour before the train was scheduled to leave. Finally, Hermione thought, I'll get to find out who the head boy is. I hope its Justin Finch-Flectly or maybe Terry Boot. I'd take anyone but _Malfoy._

"Granger"

Oh no. It can't be Malfoy. Anyone but him. Why him?

"What're you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione wasn't in the mood to start into their "bonding" ritual this early in the year. She'd prefer if Malfoy just burst into flames, but since that won't be happening she'd just have to be on guard in case he started something in front of her parents.

"Oh, I see you've brought the _muggles_ along with you. How _sweet_." He looked at Mr. and Mrs. Granger as if they were trolls.

"What're you doing here Malfoy!" Hermione wanted to know. If he _was_ the Head boy she wanted to know it. While she waited for him to answer she desperately searched his clothing for the shiny badge that she had seen Percy wear so many years ago.

Nothing. She didn't see the pin. While she was looking she noticed that he was actually wearing "normal" clothing. He had on a black T-shirt and a pair of brand new jeans. Around his neck though was something not so "normal". It was a silver necklace with a charm on it. The charm was a snake. Oh of course, it was something to show the world that he was a Slytherin. She wondered were he had gotten it. The snake seemed alive. Wait, it was spelled. The snake just flicked it's tongue. He should know better than to wear something like that out in public! She got very upset that he would risk getting caught with it.

"It's really none of your business." He stared at her, just willing her to fight back. She had had enough of him already this morning.

"Malfoy! As Head Girl I demand you tell me why you're here so early." She'd show him. Unless of course he really was Head Boy, in that case her statement would mean nothing. They would be equals.

"Fine, your _grace._ Just so you know. I always get here this early. I like to get my favorite compartment. It just so happens that a lot of other people like that compartment too. Are you satisfied, or should I bow?" Draco's look told her to not even think of making him bow. He looked her up and down. God, there was that damn badge. Why did he actually have to deal with that Mudblood as Head Girl. It could've been anyone else. He'd have been happier, but no it had to be perfect little suck up; Granger. Well, of course it was Granger, who else would the Head Master pick. That just gives the golden trio all the more power in the damn school.

"Fine, go to your compartment then." She was gaining confidence; he hadn't told her to buzz off that he was Head Boy. Maybe her year would be saved after all.

"I don't have to listen to you! It's not like your better than me. I'll go to my compartment when I damn well feel like it." Draco was fuming now. Not only was that Gryffindor scum Head Girl she thought that gave her the authority to boss a Malfoy around. He'd have to teach her a lesson this year. One that she'd keep the rest of her pathetic Mudblood life. He then walked away though the barrier mumbling something about stupid muggles, and how he hated going into muggle London.

Hermione didn't even bother to listen to him. He was ruining her good byes to her parents. Hermione turned back around to where her parents where standing. They looked upset to say the least.

"Mum, Dad are you guys ok?"

They seemed to come out of their stupor when they heard their daughter's voice.

"Yes dear, we're fine. It's just who was that young man? He seems to have an anger problem." Hermione's mum answered back.

"Oh, don't worry about Malfoy, most wizards have an anger problem. It must be connected to the magic gene." Although that was mostly a lie Hermione figured a nice scientific answer would put her parents at ease.

"Malfoy? Is that really his name? Oh and why did he keep calling you by your surname sweetie. Doesn't he know your real name?"

"Um. Malfoy is _not_ his real name. It's his surname. Wizards usually just call each other by their surnames, unless there is family present. You know, because it would get very difficult to figure out who you were talking to." Hermione was glad that she had spent the last six years learning how to lie from two of the best. Thank you Harry and Ron.

"Oh, ok then Dear. Have a good term." Each of her parents hugged her.

"Oh, are you going to come home for Christmas?"

"I don't know mum. It's my last year at Hogwarts. I'll let you know later." Hermione then gave her parents one last hug and disappeared as she leaned against the magical entrance to platform 9 ¾.

The platform was completely empty. Not a soul. Expect for where ever the hell Malfoy had run off to. She hoped that he was just here to get a good seat, and that he wasn't head boy. If only Harry and Ron could have come earlier with her, but no the lazy bums had wanted to sleep. That's why the Weasley's hadn't taken her this summer. She really missed Ron, but she missed Harry more. She touched the goblin gold bracelet Harry had gotten for her this summer for their one year anniversary. It was very elegant with flames etched around the band, a lion in the middle, and on the inside it was engraved. It said, "To Hermione, my shinning star when everything in the world goes black." It was a very sweet gift, but also very expensive. She had gotten him an IOU one all night date. She had no clue what the get him, so she figured that could be considered romantic, so that's what he got.

'Well, I guess it's time to find out who the hell I'm working with for the year' Hermione thought as she headed toward the front of the scarlet steam engine that bore the Hogwarts crest.

She slid the prefect's door open to stare at the back of a frame she knew all to well. Why, why did it have to be him? That lean tall body. The only thing that didn't say, Malfoy was the fact that his hood was up. She couldn't see that damn blonde hair of his.

"Why didn't you just tell me you Head Boy back at the barrier! Do you _like_ to embarrass the hell out of me? Huh? Do you, or do you just feel that I'm not good enough to know such things?" Hermione ranted for a good five minutes. It seemed as if the idiot didn't even realize she was talking to him. He didn't turn around, he didn't say anything, and he didn't even acknowledge that she was in the room. That just pissed her off more. She was going to hit him so hard that he wouldn't wake up until they got to Hogwarts.

"Hey, asshole, did you hear me, or are you just being a troll?"

"Didn't I save you from a troll?" the figure said as she walked around to face him.

"HARRY! Why didn't you tell me you were Head Boy?" And the proof was staring her straight in the face as the silver badge was pinned right next to his Gryffindor crest.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. That's why I told Ron to write you saying we wanted to sleep. So I flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron this morning, and walked to Kings Cross.

"Oh, I'm so glad it's you. I thought it would be Malfoy. I had a run in with him already this morning. Then when I saw you from the back I thought you were him. You've gotten taller. And, how much Quidditch have you been playing? You look great Harry."

Harry just chuckled. "You thought I was Malfoy? I don't know if I like my girlfriend mistaking me for another guy. I did get taller didn't I, Mrs. Weasley and I had to go to Diagon Alley and get me new robes. I've shot up six inches. I had to borrow the twins' clothes as I was growing. Quidditch you ask huh. Well, not much, just about five hours a day is all." He chuckled a little again and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Did you even go to the Dursely's?"

"Nope. Dumbledore figured there was no point. If Voldemort wants to attack me, he's going to attack me. I'm safer with wizards."

As Harry and Hermione worked out schedules for all the prefects and the ghosts they heard sound from the platform. Students were pouring in from the barrier. Every year was represented, from 1st all the way up to 7th. You could tell the 1st years because they looked up at the steam engine with amazement. You could also tell the muggle borns, because not only did they come alone, but they looked very scared and not sure what to do until a platform worker came to help them out.

The compartment door slide open as the first of the prefects came in for their start of term meeting. It was a couple of Ravenclaw sixth years. They were chatting about how they had set up their study schedules over the summer. Hermione greeted them and they smiled; remembering her from their first year as prefects. They looked at Harry weird. He just suspected it was because he was "Harry Potter", boy wonder, but they were really wondering what he was doing there. Then they noticed the pin, and quickly started talking about him being Head Boy. Was that allowed? They had never heard of it before. More students filed into the compartment.

"Hey mate. How's your first day on the job going?" Ron had finally showed up. If at all possible he had grown over the summer too. He had now passed the twins in height and had new robes.

"Ron! How was your summer? I missed you. Are those new robes?" Hermione had started asking him questions the minute she saw him.

"Whoa, Hermione calm down. Take a breath will you. Yes these are new robes. I've gotten so tall that none of my brothers' robes fit me anymore. Isn't it funny; my last year and I finally get new robes. Oh well I guess one of my sons will have to use them."

"You can only hope. They do bare the Gryffindor crest. What if your kids don't get put in Gryffindor?"

"Hermione, don't curse me. My family has been in Gryffindor as long as the Malfoy's have been in Slytherin. It'd be terrible if my kids were the first to break that chain." Ron actually looked as if the thought of them ending up in any other house was just like looking at death. "I think mum would disown me."

"She might at that Ron, she might at that. Come to think of it. Do you think she'd disown me if my kids weren't in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah Harry, she probably would. Although I have _no clue_ how far back the Potters go in Gryffindor."

"Me either. Maybe Hermione does. Hon, do you know how far back my family goes in Gryffindor?"

"Ha Ha, that's very funny Harry. Like I sit around all day remembering stupid facts like that. Find out for yourself."

"Where would I look? How am I supposed to find out for myself if I don't know where to look?" He was playing with her, trying to see if she'd break down and help him like she always had before.

"Harry, you are so dense. Sometimes I wonder why were going out. There is probably a school registry in the library some where." She looked at her slow boyfriend. Why did she agree to go out with him? It wasn't as if she didn't like him, but now everything was different. When they broke up she hoped it wasn't some big stupid thing, and that they could still be friends. She treasured Harry very much and would hate it if she didn't at least have his friendship.

"OOOHH, right a registry. I should've thought of that." He was blushing because of the easy answer. "And we're going out because I asked you before Ron collected his courage and asked you himself."

"Harry you're so mean. Leave Ron alone. I think everyone is here now. We should start the meeting." She dragged Harry to the front of the table with her as the prefects took their seats. As Hermione looked around at the new faces and the old she noticed that one of the old was not there. She didn't see the scowl or platinum blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. Where was he? He was certainly _on_ the train. Well, he'll be getting yelled at when the train arrived at Hogwarts.

"Well, hello everyone! My name is Hermione Granger, I'm your Head Girl and I'd like you to meet Harry Potter. He'll be your Head Boy for this term." Everyone clapped respectively at them and then Hermione continued.

"I'd like to go over the schedules with everyone and then"

Just then the compartment door slammed open and Draco waltzed right in.

"Have I missed something? I had more important things to do." He took his time getting to the one seat that was left open for him.

"Malfoy why were you late?" Hermione was still mad at him for earlier that morning.

"It's really _none_ of your business." Hermione stared at him for a second then decided the fight was just what he wanted. So she was determined **not** to give it to him.

"As I was saying. The schedules are as follows." She went down the list and everyone at least looked at the person they were partnered up with. Everyone was partnered with someone out side of their house and year. Expect that Hermione had paired her and Harry together since he had no clue what he had to do.

**Author's Notes:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did though. I'd be VERY happy if that happened, but it won't so oh well.

This is my first fanfic. It's dedicated to my best friend Aurora Slytherin. She wanted me to write her something, and here it is. I hope you liked the first chapter, more to come I just don't know when.


	2. Home at last

Midnight Strolls

The towers and hills of Hogwarts Castle and the surrounding grounds slowly came into view as Harry, Hermione and Ron rode in the thestral drawn carriage. The creature had become solid to all three of them by now, despite Mrs. Weasley's attempts to keep them out of the Order's business.

"Ah, I love seeing the castle just appear out of nowhere. It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen" Harry couldn't wait to be back inside the building that was where he felt most at home.

"Yeah, I love this old castle. It's so historic and I hope to be able to come back here after we graduate." Hermione leaned against Harry's chest and stared at the gigantic stone building that was over one thousand years old.

"I agree with both of you. Although I think my favorite way to see Hogwarts appearing would be from the inside of a Ford Anglina. What'd you think Harry? Isn't it the best way to arrive for the start of term?" Ron had this look on his face as though he was traveling back in time.

Harry chuckled but didn't answer right away. He took his time like this one question would change his life.

"No. It isn't. It was fun, but I prefer this right here, with Hermione next to me and you sitting there. All of us laughing and having a good time." He really looked like that was all he needed in the world. To be loved by his friends. Hermione shot up from her warm pillow.

"Well, since no one is bothering to ask how I like to see Hogwarts I'll just tell you two broom heads. I love to see it in the dead of night riding on the back of a Hippogriff. Clinging to Harry and racing against time to save a very important person. That is _my_ favorite way to see Hogwarts." After that great tale she leaned back down and reclaimed her warm pillow.

"Huh? When did you see Hogwarts like that? I don't remember that happening. Why wasn't I there?" Ron had grown very confused. There was much about the night that Sirius escaped that he still didn't know.

"Oh, that's right. Ron still doesn't know about that night. That was the night Mione and I rescued Sirius, on the back of Buckbeack. Remember you weren't there because you couldn't walk." Harry was happy that Ron had missed out on that particular adventure. It was after that night that Harry had realized he liked Hermione more than just a friend. He cared for her more than he had for any other person in his whole life.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop and the door flung open. Ron jumped down, and then Harry got out in order to help Hermione down from the black pine carriage.

They walked into the Great Hall together for the last start of term feast in their Hogwarts career. Instinctively they turned to the right and walked passed the witty Ravenclaw table. Finally they had arrived at the Gryffindor table which above it hung a flag with their house crest on it, the valiant red and gold lion.

"Move out of the way shorties!"

"Make way for the better wizards." Hermione looked toward the double doors in time to see Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson arrive. Pansy had her arms around Draco like a niffler hanging on to gold. He on the other hand didn't even seem to notice. He wore an air about him that said 'I know your worthless so don't bother me.' She hoped he didn't start something already. She wanted to enjoy her meal; not baby sit the ferret.

"Look at that jerk. He thinks he owns the place." Ron looked disgustedly at Malfoy and his tramp.

"This way Malfie, I want to sit in the middle. Did you have fun on the train ride, I sure did." Pansy was trying desperately for Draco to talk to her. They used to talk, but now nothing. He still acted like her boyfriend, but just on the physical side. He didn't do anything else. He didn't owl her, or even look at her most of the time. Would this be how their life would be after they were married? She didn't want that. She wanted someone who would talk to her, and actually listen when she talked back.

"Pansy, do we have to sit up there?" He wasn't really asking her, but his father had taught him to at least tolerate women, even if they couldn't stand up to his intelligence.

"Fine sit were you like, but I'm going up there and I would _love_ it if _you joined_ me." She slowly released her grip hoping that if she let go really slow he would change his mind.

"I don't really care _where_ the hell you sit. It's not like we have to be together _all_ the time." 'You stupid pug', he added in his head. She was fine for a shag, but that was about it. Draco just figured that all women would be like that, so what was the point of looking for another. Only another wizard could equal his intelligence. But frankly the witches were just to lovely to give up. He'd deal with out the conversational side of a relationship.

"When you hear your name I want you to step forward and I'll place the sorting hat on your head." Professor McGonagall's voice called Hermione's attention and she quickly silenced her best friends.

They watched the sorting with rapture. The song that had been so simple when they arrived now was littered with warnings and calls to unite. The poor hat had been warning the students of Hogwarts since the golden trios fifth year. Unfortunately the students hadn't paid much attention to the patched, frayed hat that decided their future at Hogwarts. They had kept things the way they had been for the past thousand years. Traditions were had to break after all.

"Come on I want my food. I haven't eaten in months!"

"What do you mean you haven't eaten in months Ron? You had three helpings of food last night." Harry looked at his carrot topped friend.

"I…Well, I _have_ eaten, but I need food. You'll just have to deal with me taking things out of proportion." Ron kept up with his rambling about how much he needed food for a good five minutes _after_ the feast had appeared.

"Goyle, do you have to eat with your hands? It disgusts me!" Draco had sat as close to the double doors as possible. He wasn't in the mood to be surrounded by such idiots and goody-goods at the moment. The one good thing that happened tonight was Pansy decided to sit away from him. She did however keep staring down the table toward him. If she thought that he was going to get up and move she was completely nuts.

"Millie,why doesn't Draco want to spend time with me? Is it something I did? Am I not good enough? Or maybe something happened to him over the summer." Pansy had to talk to someone, and Millicent was her only female friend that she had. The guys wouldn't understand, especially not Slytherin guys.

"It doesn't really matter now does it? He's acting weird. He's a guy; let him do what he wants. I'm sure he'll get over what ever is bothering him." Millicent didn't even believe half of what she just said, but if it stopped Pansy from talking about Draco then it was worth it. Even if it _didn't_ stop Pansy, it was worth it. Lying to Pansy had always been one of her favorite things to do. Pansy was just _so_ gullible. She trusted Millie way too much, much more than any Slytherin trusted another person, and that could get her in to trouble.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione yawned deeply. "Ron, Harry, will you guys take care of the first years?" They gave her a look that told her instantly that would be a bad idea. "Never mind I can stay up for a bit longer. You guys just make sure nothing happens down here and then you can go to bed."

"Will do! Are you sure you don't want us to take care of the newbies?" Harry was feeling guilty because it was the first night back and Hermione was already tired! What would happen once she got engulfed in her classes?

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have to take them to the dorms. It's not out of the way. You two just make sure everyone gets out of here in an orderly manner." It was said softly, but she held all the power of her position behind her gaze.

A long arm masterfully snaked itself around his own arm. He didn't need to look to see who it was. He was actually surprised she had lasted this long without him.

"Pansy, must you hang all over me in public. You know I hate it." Draco again had said that to be nice to her. If it hadn't been for his upbringing he would have thrown her off of him, but he was taught to stand women and anything they did. They were jewels even _if _his jewel happened to look like a stone instead.

"But Malfie I want to spend time with you. We never do anything fun." Damn Slytherin girls and their fake tears.

"Fine my sweet, meet me in the trophy room at one, and we'll spend sometime together. Does that suit you?" He played the part by staring into her eyes and playfully biting her nose. He could see a shiver run though Pansy's whole body. He had her just were he wanted her.

"Yes Malfie, that's fine. One O'clock. In the trophy room, I'll be waiting." She gripped his arm more just for good measure, but he quickly wiggled free.

"Well, with that settled I'm going to bed." She went to rise from her seat, but Draco stopped her. "Why don't you go mingle with the table? I need some rest before tonight and with you around, how could I rest?" He had that lie out faster than his Silverbolt could fly. She accepted it and ran off to gossip to Millicent. He looked at her for a minute before turning around and walking to the double doors.

"Ok first years time for bed. Follow me this way." Hermione had decided that the first year students had better be off to bed. So she gathered them up and was walking toward the giant cherry doors that lead to the entrance hall and eventually up to Gryffindor Tower. She didn't notice however that a tall Slytherin had chosen that time to leave as well. So as she was walking and talking to the first years she ran right into him.

"Watch where you going! How dare you run into me! You….."

"Say one more word Malfoy and I'll give you detention." Hermione knew which word was going to be spit from his _perfect_ _pure blooded _lips. She hated that word, and she didn't need the first years to learn it their very first day at the prestigious school.

He scowled at her. She was amazed she hadn't seen that facial expression sooner that day. "I mean it Malfoy, just carry on with what ever it was you were doing, and get out of my sight."

"What if what I was doing was trying to annoy the bloody hell out of you by glaring at you? How would I do that and get out of your sight?" He figured he had her speechless, after all he said that he'd be staring at her, any other girl in Hogwarts would fall over on the spot.

"Then I'd say that you need to stop stalking me and I'd probably hex you if you didn't. And believe me if I hexed you, you'd find yourself waking up in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey fussing over you like you deserved to live." She had lowered her voice for that comment so the first years couldn't hear it. After all it was against school rules to duel other students, and she needed to promote school unity as Head Girl.

"I'd like to see a Gryffindor like you send me to the hospital wing. If anything you'd be going, which I will arrange if you don't leave my sight this instant Granger." 'You filthy, stinking, annoying, bitchy, fucking Mudblood.' He hated that he had to think all of that, but he didn't need a detention today, and he'd get one hell of one if he had said all that in front of the mini lions. They had already started to cringe at him, which was fine with him they needed to learn their place, but he was sure to get pulled into the Deputy Head Mistresses office if he scared them too much on their first day. He always hated that; hence why he just turned and stormed out of the Great Hall before the _witch_ could get the last word in.

Damn Slytherin Prat Hermione thought as they were walking. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot to take the easy way to the dormitories. It therefore took the group a very long time because the first years kept getting stuck on trick steps and all that.

"Is this the only way to get to our rooms?" One little girl asked after she had sunk into a step up to her waist.

"No", Hermione replied as she pulled the girl out. "There are other ways, and I'll show all of you the easiest way tomorrow, before breakfast."

Finally they stood in front of the Fat Lady. She looked very happy to see Hermione and the first years. "I had gotten worried, I thought something happen. Usually the first years get up here before everyone else."

"Oh, well we got a little side tracked." Hermione was happy to see the Victorian lady in the pink dress. "Little Vampire"

"Thank you and welcome children to Gryffindor tower." The painting swung open on her century old hinges, but made not one sound. Hermione quickly hustled the excited and tired first years into the common room of the tower that they would spend the next seven years getting to know and fall in love with.

"Ok guys. Sorry for the long trip up here, but I got a little side tracked. Gentleman your dormitories are though that door and up the stairs" She pointed to the door on the left side of the common room "Ladies you can follow me though the other door and up the stairs. Don't worry about your trucks, they've already been brought up here, they should be next to your beds. Now everyone, since I didn't show you the easiest way to get up here I will show you how to get to the Great Hall from here tomorrow morning. So we will all meet down here before breakfast." She bid them good night and headed toward the door that lead to her half of the dormitories and her soft four poster bed.

He sat in the leather bound chair and faced the stone fireplace. The chandeliers that hung from the ceiling had a greenish tint to them and they even made the fire glow green; his favorite color. This was how he liked the common room the best, with no one else around. Sure it was fun to watch the rest of his housemates fear for their lives, but he preferred to not have to associate with any of them. What he was really looking forward to was a good night's sleep in his bed.

"Malfie, are you excited about tonight Malfie. You know I am. I'll see you in a few hours." That's right he had a date with Pansy tonight. He still wasn't sure if he should go. She was just so boring, and he didn't feel like dealing with her constantly talking. She had the most annoying voice he had ever heard. He'd rather to listen to a banshee scream more than Pansy's talking.

"Oh right. See ya in a few hours" He wasn't going. He'd just tell her he got caught by McGonagall or something like that. The lie wasn't really that important, she'd believe anything that he said.

He went back to staring at the flames. They were entrancing, almost as though they could speak to him. Draco liked to watch the fire; sometimes he would stay up and just watch the fire die down to nothing but embers. He couldn't do that tonight though. He couldn't be here when Pansy decided to leave for their _date_. So he soon retired to his comfortable bed. The ordinary mattress wasn't as comfortable as his bed at home, but his father refused to send it to him. He had said something along the lines of 'If it was good enough for me then its good enough for you'. Draco highly doubted that. He was much better than his father, in many things. He was a better student than his father had ever been, he got on the Quidditch team unlike his father, and probably the most important the Dark Lord Favored Draco over his father. If that wasn't proof enough that Draco was a better wizard, he didn't know what was.

**Author's Notes:**

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Harry Potter. I wish I did though. I'd be **VERY **happy if that happened, but it won't so oh well.

This is my first fanfic. It's dedicated to my best friend Aurora Slytherin. She wanted me to write her something, and here it is.

Thanks for the people who reviewed the first chapter. I'm very glad that you liked it.

Oh did you like the password Aurora?


	3. Lovely Classes

Midnight Strolls

"What took you so long Hermione?" Those green eyes looked like they had been worrying for a long time.

"I had to show the first years the way." She sat on the long wooden bench next to Harry and across from Ron.

"Why? Didn't they pay attention last night? You shouldn't have to hold their hands the whole week you know." Ron was horrified. They had been shown up to the tower once and then left to figure out the rest of the castle on their own. Harry and he had learned the hard way not to be late.

"Well, I kind of got side tracked." She stopped there. Hopefully the two would just ignore it and breakfast would commence as always.

"Side tracked? When does Hermione Jane Granger get side tracked during her duties?" Harry had caught on and he was stating the questions very playfully, with a happy glint in his eyes.

"Well. If you must know, Malfoy ran into me as I was leaving last night, and we got into the first _lovely_ conversation we've had this year, on Hogwarts grounds that is." As she was explaining this to Harry she repeatedly stabbed her poor potatoes.

"Goyle, what classes do I have today?" Draco was sitting in the center of the Slytherin table admired by his fellow housemates. The only one that wasn't afraid of him was Pansy; well Pansy _and_ Millicent, but Millicent didn't really count. She may not have been afraid of him, but she sure was respectful of him and his ruling of Slytherin house. Everyone knew he owned it. Not _one _Slytherin did anything that Draco didn't at least know about first.

"Advanced Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures with those damn Gryffindors." Pansy answered before Goyle could even stop eating. If Draco was the Slytherin King then Pansy was the Slytherin Queen. Although unlike Draco, Pansy wasn't respected by all. She was forced to fight every day to prove she was their Queen.

"Did I ask _you_ Pansy? I believe I asked Goyle so he could try to remember how to read." Draco's mood had just dropped about fifty notches. Pansy should be asking why he didn't make it to their "date" last night any minute now. Just as he was remembering his cover story the mail arrived.

"Ah, Atra you've delivered my candy from mother." Draco untied the large package from the leg of his black eagle owl. The owl stood there for a second as Draco petted his chest softly and fed him a few pieces of his sausage.

The onslaught of owls started to slow as Harry saw his snowy white owl Hedwig fly in and swoop down toward him. She landed softly in the middle of the three best friends.

"Hello girl, did you have a nice night of hunting?" She nipped Harry's finger in answer. Then lifted her leg so Harry could untie the package he had received. "I wonder what could be in here. I never get packages unless it's Christmas." Hedwig began to eat the rest of Harry's bacon. She had become very fond of bacon over the years, and she finished it off in one gulp. Then she flew off to the owlery to enjoy a nice day of sleeping among the rest of Hogwarts' pet owls.

"Hm. Well, you should open it quickly Harry so we can find out." Hermione leaned in to see what was inside. Ron was too busy finishing his fifth helping of the wonderful Hogwarts breakfast to even realize that Harry had gotten mail. Harry inspected the package and found a note attached. He opened that first and realized it was from Remus. Remus was his father and his godfather's best friend; he was also the only person he had left that could be considered "family". That is other than Hermione and the Weasley family of course.

Draco sat there going over the sweets he had and taking inventory. As he counted and made sure he knew what was there Pansy sat right next to him staring and fuming. If she had been looking at anyone else like that they would've been shaking, but Draco ignored it and continued to make sure that if Crabbe or Goyle stole anything he'd know about it.

"_Draco_…." Pansy had gotten tired of just staring at him when he wasn't even paying attention to her. Draco raised his calculating grey eyes up at Pansy waiting. She got so caught up in staring at his sharpened features that she didn't continue until Draco got tired of waiting and was about to go back to his expensive chocolate.

"Um. As I was saying, _why_ didn't you meet me in the Trophy room? I waited till three in the morning!" She waited for Draco to say he was sorry and he'd make it up to her somehow, but this was Draco _not_ pretty boy Potter.

"If you _have_ to know, I got caught by McGonagall she gave me a detention the old hag." He scowled, not only because he really didn't like Professor McGonagall but also to convince Pansy of the lie even more.

"Why didn't you just say you had prefect duties last night! You could've gotten out of the detention and came to see me." Pansy had used that same excuse when she had gotten caught by Flitwick, so why wouldn't it have worked for Draco.

"I tried that stupid. She knows I have it tonight, actually she knows the whole bloody schedule. That's why I got the detention, for _lying_ to her." If possible he deepened his scowl; his eyes darkened as though they were storm clouds brewing in the far away sky.

"Oh, Malfie…" There was his nickname again. All was well, back to normal, so Draco returned finally to his little chocolate treasures, again ignoring everything Pansy had to say.

"We better get going to Transfiguration you guys." Hermione stood up from the bench and slung her bag on her shoulder. Harry acknowledged her and quickly stuffed the last of his piece of toast in his mouth and joined her standing next to the table to wait for Ron.

"Hey mate, time to go, we don't want to be late." Harry thought that he might be able to separate Ron from his food better than Hermione could, but to no avail.

"If he's not going to listen to us then we might as well leave him." Hermione headed toward the entrance hall at a very brisk pace.

"Ok, I'm coming, wait up will you?" Harry started to run in order to catch up to his speedy girlfriend. He caught up with her just as she was getting to the doors. They weren't the only ones ready to leave though. Standing at the door was Malfoy, and behind him Pansy was running to catch up. As Harry came up to the right side of Hermione, he put his arm around her waist in order to protect her from anything Malfoy might say or do. They stood there as Pansy ran up to Draco's left side and put her arm around his waist even though he still didn't acknowledge her. Then came the conflict; which couple gets to go though the doors first? The lovely head girl and her boyfriend the head boy; or the self proclaimed king and queen of Slytherin house. Both stood there waiting, then at the same time decided that they might as well go. It resulted in the four of them bumping into each other.

"Ah. Malfoy get the bloody hell away from me." Hermione had bumped Draco's blonde head with her own bushy brown one.

"What do you mean by that _muggle_? You ran into me. You get the bloody hell away from me." Draco was rubbing his head and staring at the cause of all his pain.

"Hey, Malfoy I don't want you talking to Hermione like that. You hear me! I'll dock house points if you're not careful." Harry always the protector tightened his grip on Hermione and ushered her out of the Great Hall before Malfoy had time to pull his wand out.

"Welcome my gifted to Advanced Transfiguration. As you all know I don't accept goofing around in my class. If I catch you doing anything that could harm yourself or any student around you I promise a severe punishment to that person." As Professor McGonagall was saying this, the door at the back of her class room opened very softly. In poked the head of Ronald Wesley. "Ah thank you for joining us Mister Wesley. As I was saying I am much harsher on my advanced students. Ten points from Gryffindor for being late now take your seat Mister Wesley." Ron hung his head, probably being one of the first Gryffindors' to lose house points for the year.

"Good job Weasel. I never knew you wanted to help the better houses win." Pansy commented as he sat down in his assigned seat next to her. Ron did nothing in fear of losing more house points, or worse gaining a detention.

Across the room Harry wasn't paying attention to the professor, instead he was staring at a table in the middle of the room. That table was occupied by his girlfriend and a slimy git. Well, the slimy git was just his personal opinion of the blonde Slytherin. Most of the female and some of the male population would call him one of the 'hottest' guys at Hogwarts. Frankly the contest for the hottest male was down to Harry, and Draco, but Harry didn't care about any of that he had Hermione. Hermione was the person he was trying to help right now actually, she had got stuck sitting next to that prat and there was no telling what he'd do.

Professor McGonagall's voice faded in and out of Draco's subconscious as he glanced around the room trying to see who was "gifted" enough to have this advanced class. He noticed that the class was small, consisting of only about 14 people or so. All four houses were together, that was new. He was used to only having to deal with one stupid house per class. Up in the corner was Finch-Fletchley and one of the Patil twin's he didn't know which. Oh there she moved, it was the Ravenclaw one, Draco vaguely remembered that they had gotten into a heavy snogging session after the Yule Ball but he had been drunk and he didn't remember it very well. To their left sat Blaise and another damn Ravenclaw. Draco moved slightly to further his people spying. He finally recognized her as Brocklehurst. He wasn't sure of her first name, nor did he care what it happened to be. Draco's gaze slowly moved to the last work table in the first row and landed on Hannah Abbott and that Banshee fearing Gryffindor Finnigan.

"Mister Malfoy…." Draco was still focused on the last pair he had been looking at and didn't hear the stern professor talking to him.

"I said, Mister Malfoy!" He slowly turned toward the Scottish accent as its owner walked briskly toward him. "I expect my advanced students to take notes during ever class. You've now missed ten minutes of notes. If you feel as if you don't need to take notes by all means leave my class room." Draco stared up at her. He wanted more than anything to jump up and storm out of her stupid excuse of a class room, but his logical mind kicked in just in time to stop him.

"It won't happen again _professor_." He slowly took out his quill and parchment as she strolled to the front of the class to again lecture.

Draco sat there trying to pay attention. The only reason he was in this class was to help the Dark Lord when he graduated. Draco's father wanted him to be as advanced as possible, so the minute he graduated Draco could help the Dark Lord with his fight against Potter and the "good" side. Did he really want to help the Dark Lord? Who knows; he certainly didn't.

"I'll see ya later Terry." Harry bid the Ravenclaw a farewell before he was met by his two best friends.

"Time to head to Care of Magical Creatures Harry." Hermione walked up and took Harry's offered arm and the three of them slowly walked to Hagrid's hut.

"I don't know why you're still in this class Hermione. You could have such a worse schedule. Actually Harry and I had bet about if you'd have a terrible course load this term. I guess I lost. You surprised me and actually did what every seventh year should do. You took the term off." Ron was so happy that Hermione was acting like a normal person and didn't have a terrible workload for her last year at Hogwarts.

"Well, that's right Ron. I could've had a worse schedule, but I figured that with N.E.W.T.S. this year that I'd have enough to do. What with studying for _my_ N.E.W.T.S. _and_ making sure that you two study for yours. I figured that would be enough for one year. Also, I'm even gladder that I didn't take a terrible load of classes, since I'm Head Girl now." Hermione looked at Ron as his face fell. He had forgotten about N.E.W.T.S. and about Hermione's promise that they'd pass N.E.W.T.S. if it killed them and her, which it would probably just kill her. Ron shuddered.

Care of Magical Creatures started out with there first scary but in a way cute magical creature. The class went relatively smooth. Hermione personally thought it was because Malfoy wasn't there. She had no clue _where_ he was but it wasn't it class, and the Slytherins' didn't seem to notice.

"That was actually a normal class." Hermione commented as the trio headed up to Gryffindor Tower at the end of the session.

"Yeah, it was. I guess Hagrid has finally gotten the hang of this teaching thing. I'm so happy for him." Harry added to the conversation as he skipped one of the disappearing steps.

"I liked it." Was all Ron contributed to the group discussion. Harry and Hermione got off the stairs and were about to go though the door when they heard a yelp. Both of them turned around to see Ron holding on to a step to stop himself from falling into nothingness. Harry jumped down to him and quickly pulled Ron out of the step that had held him prisoner.

"Ronald Wesley! How could you forget about that step? You know it doesn't allow you to stand on it for more than a few seconds. What in the _world_ could you have been doing!" Hermione was ranting worse than his mother. Ron just stood there though. He knew that if he disturbed Hermione's rant he'd be in for it. Her words seemed to be coming slower and Hermione looked flush in the face from yelling at Ron for so long.

"Hermione, I'm ok. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened I was walking and…."

"And? What were you doing that made you almost die?" Hermione had been very scared for her friend so this little rant was all she could do to not throw herself on Ron and sob that she was glad he was ok.

"Just thinking." Ron wasn't acting right, and both Harry and Hermione noticed. What could Ron be thinking? They looked at each other as if to ask it but then they looked away.

"Well….What were you thinking about mate?" Harry had to know. It must have been something of at least _some_ importance to Ron.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I guess I was just day dreaming about the past." Ron was using the old reminiscing line to get out of explaining things. He wasn't even sure if it needed explaining.

"Oh. You were remembering the good old days huh? That must be fun. Which time I almost died were you remembering? Was it during the chess match? That was great, or maybe when you knocked Lockhart out with a rock. That was the best! I still remember that. 'Do you live here' 'No' Then Bam! I loved that." Harry was staring off into space as he remembered the time Ron hit their old Professor and knocked him out cold.

"Ah, Harry." Hermione was calling him and it was the only thing in the world that would awaken him from his day dream. "Time to go now. We have to get to the common room so we can play that game of Wizards Chess before dinner.

"You're going to play with Ron and I?" Harry was fully aware of things again and didn't understand why his girlfriend would want to play chess. She never had before.

"No, of course not. I hate Wizards Chess and you know it. What I meant was I'll watch while Ron kicks your butt for the ten thousandth time. She chuckled as Harry pretended he was hurt by her joke.

They raced up to the common room and were able to play five rounds before it was time for dinner.

"Wow Harry you really lost terribly today."

"Thanks Hermione. I'll remember that when you do poorly on something."

"What's she going to do poorly on Harry? She's Hermione, practically perfect in every way." Ron chuckled as Hermione basked in pride, and Harry looked like everyone was against him.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you after dinner." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear as they walked in for dinner.

**Author's Notes:**

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Harry Potter. I wish I did though. I'd be **VERY **happy if that happened, but it won't so oh well.

This is my first fanfic. It's dedicated to my best friend Aurora Slytherin. She wanted me to write her something, and here it is.

Thanks for the people who reviewed the last chapter. I'm very glad that you liked it.

I know most of you are wondering 'where's the Draco and Hermione'. Well, it's coming sooner or later I promise. This story will not remain Harry and Hermione. Aurora Slytherin would kill me.

I'm not sure what Draco's bird name is. I couldn't find and I got tired of looking. So whatever his birds name is it is now Atra which in Latin means _Dark and gloomy_. I figured it fit. Oh and if you can't stand that the birds name changed we can pretend he got a new bird or that it's a different bird, because frankly with a family like the Malfoy's they can afford more than ONE bird.

That is all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Night Jobs

Midnight Strolls

A lone figure could slightly be seen leaning against a statue in the entrance hall. It was tall and lean, dressed in the finest school robes money could buy. Draco Malfoy held an air of nobility about him. One could only assume he developed through growing up surrounded by important people, and being told he was a prince. Tonight he had a bored look around him, idly moving the green eyed snake necklace that hung around his pale neck. The snake looked annoyed, and kept opening and closing its metal mouth trying to attack the person who kept messing with it.

The Slytherin Prince heard a noise to his left and dropped the snake, letting it rest in the middle of his chest, right on top of his green and gray tie. He straightened up to his full height and put on that scowl that scared the underclassmen and made the girls swoon. Just as he was about to relax again he spotted a ball of red bouncing his way. The red, he realized, stat atop a short girl with blue eye's shoulders and hung down in ringlets. As the girl got closer to him he spotted the Hufflepuff crest on her robes in the left hand corner.

"Hey you!" He might not have liked to give up his nights running around the castle trying to catch people out of bounds, but he sure did like it when he caught someone. "What're _you_ doing out of bed. You were supposed to be in your common room two hours ago." The girl kept walking toward him, but now without the bounce.

"Um..I was in my common room two hours ago." She didn't meet his eyes. Actually she had been staring at the floor since he had started yelling at her.

"Well, what did you think you were doing leaving! That'll be twenty points from Huffle.." Draco stopped in his punishment. The tiny red head had finally gotten to him and he noticed a little silver badge pinned on the opposite side of her robes from her house crest. "Why the _hell_ didn't you just tell me you were a prefect!"

She cringed at the sound of his voice. "I just became a prefect; I'm not used to it." She was talking to the floor, not Draco, but he was used to it not many people actually had the guts to stare him in the face.

"You're a fifth year too? Well, what're you doing out here anyway, just because you're a prefect doesn't mean you can stroll the halls when ever you feel like it." He may not live by what he just said, but if he could take those twenty points from her anyway it would make his night that much better.

"I'm not." She stated in a whisper. "I'm actually supposed to meet my partner in the entrance hall. This is my first night of patrolling." She glanced up for a millisecond and then continued to memorize the lines in the marble on the floor.

Draco just stood there. This was his patrolling partner!

Wait..

**_This_** was **_his_** patrolling partner?

A duffer of a Hufflepuff _fifth_ year! That bloody Mudblood head girl couldn't have even given him a _sixth_ year Hufflepuff!

"My name is Amy Roberts." Her Irish accent broke through his internal ranting.

"Personally, I don't care." He may have been brought up to treat witches with respect, but with person seemed too muggle-ish for him "Lets just get this over with" He scowled at his luck.

"O-ok" She stammered out. "But what are we supposed to do?" He hated that he had to teach the newbie her job.

"Well, we walk around the damn school looking for people out of bed, and when we find one I yell at him, while you stand there and shake like the pathetic badger that you are." He then abruptly stalked off up the grand staircase, leaving the Hufflepuff to scramble up after him.

Draco kept up his pace. Not too fast, but just fast enough where the short girl couldn't keep up a conversation _and_ keep up with him. He didn't want to talk, especially not to her. They continued off on their exploration of Hogwarts until they got to the fourth floor.

Draco looked around and then abruptly turned and almost ran into Amy scaring her slightly.

He just side stepped her and continued back down toward the Great Hall and his solitude.

"Why are you turning around?" She asked the retreating Slytherin "This is only the fourth floor. We've got four more to cover." Her accent was growing more auditable as she thought he was leaving her to finish the rest of the shift.

He slowed and finally stopped half way down the hall. He gazed at her, wishing he could just turn around and let the ignorant fifth year rummage around the whole damn school all night. If he had been declared Head Boy that's what he would be doing just now. Unfortunately that had not happened. He still wasn't sure how, but never-the-less here he stood just a prefect.

"Well!" He had been staring at her for a few minutes and she was starting to forget who he was, and get mad.

His eyes flashed and his scowl appeared on those pale features of his. He drew himself up to his full height, of about 6'5", a sharp difference from her height of just under 5'.

He walked back down the hall in seconds with his long legs. He stopped mere inches from the young girls face staring into her blue eyes.

"Who the _hell_ are you! That you think you can talk to me like that? I don't remember there being a pure blooded family with the surname of 'Roberts'." His gray orbs looked as icy as if Amy were staring into the artic.

She gathered as much courage as she posed and stared back at him, but couldn't keep it up so she let her eyes drop and responded. "There isn't." She didn't need to explain anymore than that.

Well, if she was half-blood, she would have surly pointed out her wizarding half to the blonde prefect. So that left only one option left.

She was a muggleborn.

A Mudblood.

Well, that was just bloody brilliant!

Not _only_ did their _Head Girl_ give him a Hufflepuff _fifth_ year to train. This Hufflepuff happened to be a damn Mudblood!

His temper rose.

"Well, then Mudblood. You need to learn your place; I don't have to tell you anything. As far as I'm concerned you can wonder this whole damn school and get lost. I'm not going to tell you anything more." He said that in a low deep whisper his eyes narrowing as he spoke.

Draco then stood up and turned away from the frightened girl walking back down the hallway and to the familiarity of the dungeons.

'Well, that was a waste of an evening' thought Draco as he sat in one of the green leather arm chairs staring into the fire. Draco had just gotten back from his first night of patrolling and he was so livid that when he walked into the common room the few Slytherins that had actually still been awake scuttled away to get to their beds before he could take his anger out on them.

Draco liked that. He had power over them, and he liked it. He would have preferred to have power over the _whole_ school, but the golden trio had that now and so out of the dungeons he had to be careful.

Draco sat and stared at the fire for hours, long after the wood was gone and just the embers gleamed.

Soft laughter could be heard from behind a door that isn't usually there. The room of requirement was entertaining two late night guests.

"Oh Ronald." The girl seemed to say between her soft laughing. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I don't get out much." She smiled at the red haired young man that she was cuddling with.

"I know what you mean. We haven't had anytime to be alone. With Harry over all summer, we couldn't do a thing! I just hope he didn't notice any of the letters or me sneaking off to send replies." Ron sighed and kissed the top of the girls head. Smoothing out her hair and then returning his hands to rest on top the girl's stomach.

"Does anyone know?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice. She turned around and looked into the boy's eyes, pleading for him to say 'no'.

"Of course not." He replied. "You wanted to make sure no one knew, and I accepted that. Although we are in seventh year, so we'll be away from the people who wouldget upset soon enough." He looked down at her and brought her now smiling face up to his. They kissed for a while, and when they broke off Ron voiced one of his fears. "I wonder what Harry will say when he finds out." The girl just sat there. Not knowing what to say.

"He sure will be shocked." Ron had a wry smile on his freckled face. Unconsciously he wrapped his arms around the girl tighter. She sighed and relaxed into his embrace. He could hold her as tight as he wanted and she'd just be happier the tighter they held onto each other.

"How're your classes going?" Ron wanted to get off of the depressing subject of their friends finding out about them.

"They are going as well as seventh year classes _can_ go. We're getting a lot of work, but that was to be expected. I love my chosen field. It's so exciting!" She smiled, happy that she knew what she would be doing with the rest of her life. "How about you?" She questioned her secret boyfriend.

"Well, I've got all the same classes as Harry." The girl nodded and then allowed him to continue with his answer. "I'm still hoping to be an auror, but I probably won't make it." He voiced his concern with his carefree attitude that he kept even in the worse of situations.

"I have confidence in you." Her eyes sparkled as he semi-blushed.

They laid together in comfortable silence for the next ten minutes or so. Ron was almost asleep when his secret girlfriend noticed just how late it was.

"I should get going. In order for my excuse to work I better get back to the common room." She sadly untangled herself for him strong arms. Stood up and stretched looking down athis tangled red hair,and his cute freckled face and smiled.

"Why do you have to go?" He was sad that their date was ending. "What was your excuse anyway?" He yawned and gazed up at her.

"I was going to the library to find something about the 13" scroll that's due for History of Magic." She half smiled and helped him up.

"Oh" Was all Ron said as he watched her retreating form leave the room of requirement.

"Anyway" She said as she stopped right before the door "You have to patrol tonight. You should get to that." She blew him one last kiss and slipped out of the door leaving him in the darkened room.

"Fine" Ron said to the empty room "Night, I love you." He wished he could say those last three words to her face, but he hadn't. Tonight he had planned to. It was on the schedule right after making out.

He wondered when he had left the schedule and starting winging it. Oh that was right, the minute she stepped through the door. She just made him tongue tied, he couldn't think straight around him. And yet, she made him think better, if that could even possibly make sense.

He decided that he'd think about his love another time. Right now he was late meeting his trainee. Granted patrolling wasn't a hard job, and he was sure his Ravenclaw fifth year could have figured it out with out his help.

Well, with the thought that Hermione would murder him if he skipped patrolling he strolled toward the door and left. After closing the door it vanished ever waiting for the right people to call on it again.

With a smile on his face he headed off to the fourth floor to meet up with his partner for the year.

As he approached he heard a person with a slight Irish accent yelling at someone.

**Author's Notes:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did though. I'd be VERY happy if that happened, but it won't so oh well.

First of all. I'm pretending the Sixth book has never happened. Half Blood Prince does not exsist. So everything from 1-5th years will be cannon, but since this is 7th year I have my own little 6th year that I can pull from. I'm only doing this because I started the story before the 6th book came out and frankly, it would mess with my story too much to keep it. So I'm pretending it didn't happen. So if you don't like that, I'm sorry stop reading.

This is my first fanfic. It's dedicated to my best friend Aurora Slytherin. She wanted me to write her something, and here it is.

I _wish_ I could say that I was happy with my reviews of the last chapter, but as I didn't get _any_ I can't really say that.

I'm sorry that it took sooo long for this update, but I've already been caught with Writers block…plus I live a busy life.

That is all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
